I will Always Love You
by Skittles713
Summary: Lily and James have been best friends since birth. Their adventures leading up to Hogwarts, at Hogwarts, and beyond. James fell for Lily before he even knew what love was, the same for Lily.Watch them fall in love.
1. The Hospital Run and Bloody Contractions

I Will Always Love You  
  
By: Skittles713  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Sally, and other characters I invent on the way. R/R, only if you want to.  
  
Summary: Lily and James have been best friends since birth. Their adventures leading up to Hogwarts, at Hogwarts, and beyond. James fell for Lily before he even knew what love was, the same for Lily, except for with James. Watch them fall in love and grow ever so close.  
  
A/n: Lily is muggle-born, but James lives in a muggle neighborhood,  
  
It was a sunny and normal day in the town of Norfolk, England. "HAROLD MICHAEL FREDRICK EVANS!!! I HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!!!!!" Stephanie Marie Antoinette Evans roared at her husband. Harold was on the phone, with his best friend, Francis Orion James Potter. "Hey Francis, I got have to go, mate. I think Steph's water broke," Harold said to his best friend and next door neighbor.  
  
"FRANCIS ORION JAMES POTTER!! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!!!!!!!!" Jessica Katherine Meaghan Potter yelled at her husband. "I guess we both better go," Francis and Harold said at the same time." "Meet you in the side yard, so we can go together?" Francis asked. "Yeah, that's good enough for me, mate." "NOW!!!!!!!" Jessica and Stephanie screeched. Francis, Harold, Jessi, and Steph all ran out of their respective houses and got in the Potters' limo, since it was closer.  
  
"I HATE YOU, FRANCIS!!!!" "I HATE YOU, HAROLD!!!" the girls yelled at the same time. " I love you, Snukie," Francis said back. " I love you, Pumpkin," Harold said. "Driver! Hospital please, fast," Francis said politely, but quickly. "Breath in, breath out, inhale, exhale. Good," Harold calmly said. "SHUT UP!!!!" Stephanie yelled. "Yeah, shut up!" Jessica agreed.  
  
Soon, they reached the hospital. "Hmmm. what hospital is this, Francis," Harold asked his black-haired friend. "Uhhhh. not sure exactly Har," he lied to his best friend. "Oh! Hex me! I just lied to my best friend in the world! I can't tell him I'm a wizard! He's a muggle, but my best friend, and he doesn't know about Hogwarts, so I can't tell him. He thought those 7 years were me at a French boarding school, and him at Oxford. I can't tell him. I hope I have a son and he a daughter," Francis thought to himself. "Whatcha thinkin' about Fran," Harold asked with his mute Irish accent. "Oh. Nothing, Har," he lied again. "HEX ME DAMNIT!" he thought.  
  
"FRANCIS!!!! GET ME IN THE HOSPITAL NOW!!!" Jessica fumed. "SAME FOR YOU HAROLD!!!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Where's the fire, boys?" an older nurse, by the name of Sally Cromwell asked. "Our wives' water has water has broken. Jess and Steph." The young men explained. "Jessica Potter and Stephanie Evans checking in," Sally called, "Put them in those two wheelchairs, and wheel them this way, please." "We need a room with two beds, please," Jessica said. "Please, We're best friends and we promised when we were little that we would do this together," Stephanie interjected. "Ok, fine. Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Evans welcome to your suite." "WOW! Do we have money for this Harry," Steph asked in awe. "OUCH! HOLY FUCK!! CONTRACTIONS!!!!!!" Stephanie and Jessica yelled.  
  
A/n: How was it? Short I know, but I'll up date later if I gets good reviews. ~*luv alwayz*~ Skittles713 a.k.a. Ally 


	2. For Love or For Hate

I Will Always Love You  
  
By: Skittles713  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Sally, and other characters I invent on the way. R/R, only if you want to.  
  
Summary: Lily and James have been best friends since birth. Their adventures leading up to Hogwarts, at Hogwarts, and beyond. James fell for Lily before he even knew what love was, the same for Lily, except for with James. Watch them fall in love and grow ever so close.  
  
A/n: Lily is muggle-born, and James lives in a muggle neighborhood. ~Telepathy~  
  
"Get those women to those beds!!! NOW!" Sally yelled. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I see you you're having labor pains, Mrs. Potter and Evans. I'm Dr. Shin. Uh-oh! Where's your heart I hear no heart," Dr. Shin announced, "Oh! There it is."  
  
"THIS ISN'T A CHECK UP DAVID!" Sally yelled at her boss, "THESE TWO WOMEN ARE PREGNANT AND ARE HAVING CONTRACTIONS!! FORGET THE STUPID CHECK UP PROCEDURE AND HELP THEM DELIVER THEIR CHILDREN!" "Oh. AND WHAT MAKES YOU HAVE AUTHORITY OVER ME, MISS CROMWELL?" he yelled back. "I know your mum." "No, you wouldn't dare." "Can and will, Dr. Shin." "Ummm. excuse us, but our wives are in practically in LABOR!" Francis and Harold yelled. Dr. Shin and Sally cringed. "Sorry. Misters Potter and Evans." They hung their heads like children who did something wrong. "Oh My GOD! Petunia and Sam are still at school! We should go get them," Francis and Harold realized. "HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE US IN OUR TIME OF NEED! YOU WILL BE FILTHY PRATS IF YOU DO, AND ONCE WE GET OUT OF HERE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!" Jessica and Stephanie yelled.  
  
~ Romelius? Sius? Can you hear me? ~  
  
~ Yeah, Francis we hear you loud and clear ~  
  
~ How are Sirius and Remus? ~  
  
~ Great, how are Jessi, Steph, Petunia, Sammie, and the future children to be? ~  
  
~ Fine, I hope for Lily and James, Jess and Steph are ok, and the reason why I contacted you guys is because I need you to pick up Sammie and Harold's older daughter Petunia. Can you guys do it for me? ~  
  
~ Yeah, sure, buddy. We're on our way, and we're going to bring Sirius, Remus, Mel, and Nat, ok? ~  
  
~ Fine. Just get here soon ~  
  
~ Righty-o! See ya Fran ~  
  
~ Bye ~  
  
"Whew! That was close. Romelius and Sius are going to get Petunia and Sammie, is that ok, Munchkin?" "Yes, dear," Jessica answered calmly. "BUT I STILL HATE YOU!!!" Stephanie spat. "But, I love you, sweetie," Harold said softly.  
  
"You don't love me anymore, Daddy?" Petunia appeared suddenly. "Of course, Hon, but Mummy is in a bit of a hard time right now," Harold said, " but she's having a lot of mood swings." "I AM NOT YOU BLOODY BASTARD! Oh, Petunia darling, how are you?" "See what I mean," Harold whispered. "I'm fine, Mummy, how's my baby brother coming along, and how are you?"  
  
"MUMMY!!!! DADDY!!!" Sammie bounded into the room. "How's my baby sister coming along? I'm so0o0o0o0 excited. Can I dress her up in my clothes when she's older huh? Can I please? Can I can I?" "Yes, dear, but we have some bad news." Jessica said. "What, Mummy, did Sarah die Mummy?"  
  
"No, no, dear, of course not. It turns out Sarah is a James," Jessica said calmly. "O0o00o0oo0o! A baby brother!! COOLIE!!! Maybe James and Patrick can be friends like me and Pettie," Sammie said enthusiastically. "Actually, Sam, dear, I think Patrick is a Lily," Stephanie softly said so only Sam could hear. "OH SHIT!! I'm going into LABOR!!! FRANCIS CALL THE DOCTOR IN HERE NOW!!!!" Jessi yelled. "Dr. Shin in da house! Pump it! Stomp! Pump it up! Jessi get tough! Wo0o0o! Go Potters!" Dr. Shin said excitedly. "Daddy is he a mad man?" Sammie asked cautiously. "No, but I think he was a cheerleader in a past life." Francis said to his daughter.  
  
Harold had to stifle a laugh at this. "What the HELL do you think is so funny about me going into labor, EVANS?!!?!?!" "Nothing, Jess. It's Dr. Shin," Harold said. "JESSICA KATHERINE MEAGHAN LUPIN-POTTER! I'm surprised at you!" Romelius shouted at his baby sister. "Cussing in front of the children. Tsk-tsk, Katie bug." Sius said. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY MY MIDDLE NAME, SIUS MICHAEL ANDEREW BLACK!" Jessica yelped. "AWWW! SHIT!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SHIT! MOTHER-FUCKING CONTRACTIONS! SHIT!!"  
  
A/n: Sorry for my cussing. That's one of the reasons it's PG-13. LOL. On with the story.  
  
"Get her to the O.R., NOW!" Sally screamed over Jessica. "Francis, Romelius wheel her to the O.R.," Mel said trying to remain calm. "I hope Mummy's ok," Sammie said as she was on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, Sweetie, she'll be ok," Stephanie soothed her goddaughter. "Shhhh! It's ok, Love. Calm down, Jess. Shhhh! It's ok," Romelius tried to soothe his sister. "JESUS!!! FRANCIS!!! WHY DID I LET YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" Jessi wailed. "It'll be over soon, Hun. I love my lovely bunch a caramel all sitting in a row. Short ones, big ones, yummy ones and cute ones. I've got a lovely bunch of caramel." Francis sang. "Oh, Licks you remembered." Jessi cried. "A licorice never forgets," he said with a smirk. "Oh, Licks," she drifted off to sleep. "Jessi, Jessi JESS!! You need to wake up, love," Francis softly said. "We need you to push Mrs. Potter," another nurse said by the name of Lucy Carmitchell. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 25 minutes later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Ok, one last push, Mrs. Potter," Sally said calmly. "1-2-3!! PUSH!!!" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" rang out across the hospital. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. Lupin, may I present the newest Potter?" Sally asked softly. "It's a boy." "May I see my son, please," Jessi questioned. "Oh, he's so precious. I think we'll name him James Orion Francis Potter." "Is that ok, Francis, Romelius?" Sally asked. "Yes, if it's what Jess wants, then yes." They answered. "Hey, Jamsie, look at Unkie Romie," Romelius cooed. "I love you, Francis, I'm sorry about before, I lo."Jessi said. "HEY! No love for da big bro? No fair!" Romelius pouted. "If you take me back to Stephanie, and everyone else I'll consider it," Jessi giggled. "Hey, Jess, look he has your cerulean eyes, nose, and pale skin, and he has Francis' hair and mouth. Uh-oh. Looks like he may have problems with it later," Sius smirked. "SHUT UP,SI!" Jessi yelled. "What did you do now, Mr. Black?" Sally asked. "Nothing, Miss Cromwell," he said innocently. "Sam, meet your bro." Jessica introduced.  
  
"Oh my goodness!!! HARRY!!!!! Lils is coming! HARRY!!!!" Stephanie interrupted. "Daddy, what's wrong with Mummy?" 4 year-old Petunia asked innocently. "Nothing, sweetie, your Mummy's just about to have your baby sister that's all," Natalie answered for Harold, who was rushing out of the room with Stephanie and Sally. Harold smiled weakly at Nat, and then was off. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 15 minutes later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ " A few more hard pushes Mrs. Evans, you'll be set," Lucy encouraged. "Come on, Steph you can do this, and remember I love you," Harold said softly. "Yes, Har," she replied softly. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!! OUCH! SHIT! YOU BASTERD!!! HAROLD, I HATE YOU!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!! OUCH!! GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!" Stephanie yelled. "Only one more push, Steph," Sally said with enthusiasm. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" rang out through the hospital once more. "Mrs. and Mr. Evans may I present to you, your newest and healthy daughter," Kathi, a nurse intern, announced. "Oh, she's absolutely adorable, and look at those emerald eyes and her strawberry fiery baby hair. She looks just like you, Stephanie. She even has your nose. Bet you Sius, Nat, Francis, Jess, Mel, and Romelius will say Petunia looks just like me, and Lily like you," Harold said with a chuckle. "What the HELL is wrong with that?" Stephanie fumed. "What's her full name going to be, Stephanie?" Sally asked. "Lily Jenna Marie Antoinette Evans," she said with love in her eyes. She kissed her husband and said, "I love you, Harold Michael Fredrick." "I love you, Stephanie Marie Antoinette."  
  
"Mummy? Daddy? Can I see my new sister yet?" Petunia asked. "Yes, you can sweetums," Stephanie said sweetly.  
  
"May we present to you the newest members of the Evans and Potter families, Miss Lily Jenna Marie Antoinette Evans and James Orion Francis Potter," Stephanie and Jessica announced together.  
  
A/n: Was it good or terrible? R/R! please? If you wanna! ~*luv alwayz*~ Skittles713 a.k.a. Ally Thanx 4 my reviewz!!! Abarraine~ Thanx! Hope you like this chapter! I hope we become good friends!  
  
Sarahpotter1~Thanx! Enjoy!! I hope we become good friends!  
  
Jade~ I hope we stay good friends! I'm glad u like it! Keep reading! I hope urs comes out soon!!! Good luck @ Clark! AlabamaBaby215~ I hope we could be better friends!! THANX Soo0o0o0o0o0 much!! I luv your story!!! KapOfDaNightPipers~ Thanx a bunch!!!!! I hope you like this 1 as much!!! ShalPal~ Thanx 4 da encouragement!!!!! Trina Casey~ My 1st reviewer!!! THANX so0o0o0o0o much!!!!!  
  
Thanx every1 for the encouragement!!! CANDY FOR ALL!!! I'll try to update soon!!! Lots of love!!! 


	3. Introductions to the World and Strange O...

I Will Always Love You  
  
By: Skittles713  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Sally, and other characters I invent on the way. R/R, only if you want to.  
  
Summary: Lily and James have been best friends since birth. Their adventures leading up to Hogwarts, at Hogwarts, and beyond. James fell for Lily before he even knew what love was, the same for Lily, except for with James. Watch them fall in love and grow ever so close.  
  
A/n: Lily is muggle-born, and James lives in a muggle neighborhood. ~Telepathy~ Lily was born on August 7th and James on the 6th, just to let yall know.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwww! Aren't they cute? What are their full names?" Austin Pettigrew asked. "Oh, hello, Austin, Annie, Peter, didn't see you there, sorry." Francis said. "Actually, we just apparated in, Francis, my dear boy," Annie whispered. "Did you really? No wonder, Jessi and I heard a faint pop," he said, "How did you manage Peter?"  
  
A/n: BIG BAG A SKITTLES!!! To whoever can guess where the "Did you really?" come from  
  
"This is James Orion Francis Potter," Jessi said proudly. "And, this is Lily Jenna Marie Antoinette Evans," Stephanie said equally proud.  
  
"Oh. They're so precious," Annie cooed. "Romelius, bring Remus over here to meet his new cousin and friend. Sius, bring Sirius over here too, and Austin same to you with Peter." Jessi and Steph said.  
  
~ Hi, I'm James. Who are you? ~ ~ I'm Sirius ~ ~ And I'm Remus, your cousin, I think ~ ~ AHEM! DID YOU BLOODY PRATS FORGET ABOUT ME!?!?!~ ~ Oh, that's Lily ~J ~ Sorry, Lils ~ J ~ Man, you already cuss like your mum, Lils ~ J,S,R ~ I have an advanced vocabulary thank you very much! ~ L ~ Well, we have to be babies again or Jamsie's father might intrude or notice something. ~ L ~ Yeah, later, guys ~ J  
  
~ AHEM!~ L ~ We love you, Lily!!! ~ R,S,J ~ I love you, Jamsie, Siri, and Remmie ~ A/n: Did that help?  
  
After a couple more days in the hospital, James, Lily, Jessica, and Stephanie all got to go home. "This is your room, Lily, isn't gorgeous?" Stephanie asked her 5-day-old daughter. ~ What fuckin' planet are you people from?!?!?!? It's PINK! Oh well. It's a pretty pink. Oh my.~ She claps a hand over her mouth. ~I really am turning into my mum. ~ "I can't wait to put her birth announcement in the paper. Soon, it was time for dinner. "Petunia, sweetums, can you run to the Potters and tell them that they are coming over for dinner tonight and also tell them to call the Lupins and the Blacks?" Harold asked his 4-year-old daughter. "Yes, Daddy, can Sam and Jamie come too?" "Of course, sweetie, now run along," Stephanie told her daughter. "I better wake up, my Lily flower," Harold said, kissing his wife on the cheek. "YOUR LILY FLOWER!?!?!? SHE'S MY LILY FLOWER!!!!!!!!! And I'm going to wake her up," Stephanie roared. "She's OUR Lily flower," Harold yelled back. "MUMMY!!!! DADDY!!! STOP!!" Petunia screamed and burst into tears. "Sorry, that you had to hear that pumpkin," Harold said to his oldest daughter, "Go wake her up, Steph. I'll finish cooking and calm down, Pettie." "All right, baby," Stephanie said sweetly. "Damn mood swings," Harold cursed. "What was that, Daddy?" "Nothing, 'Tunia, dear." Harold smiled. "Lily, dear, time to wake up sweetie," Stephanie said softly at her youngest daughter, "It's almost num-num time and James, Sirius, and Remus will be here soon." Stephanie smiled at her. Lily smiled back, then yawned. "Here, sweetie, let Mummy change your diappie. Lily scowled. "No? But it's dirty, Flower? You wanna be dirty for Jamie?" Lily scowled again. "I'll take that as a no," Stephanie said pleasantly. "Here how about this lovely emerald dress to match your pretty eyes? No? The red one to match your fiery hair and Mummy's dress? No? How about this sapphire one with a cerulean bow? Yes? Ok, sweetie, here we go. Right arm, in, good. Left arm good. Don't we just look so pretty?" Lily smiled and giggled. "Well, I'm going to bring you down to Daddy now ok?" "There's my little girl," Harold said. "What about me, Daddy?" "You're my little-big girl because you have a baby sister now, so you can't me my only little girl anymore, do you understand, 'Tunia?" "What about me, Harry," Stephanie said sexily. "Well. grrr. You're my sweet little baby and I'm your little lover boy," he said with love. Stephanie pulled him in for a kiss filled with love and compassion, something he hadn't experienced for the past 9 months. "Ummmm. Mummy, Daddy. Something smells funny," Petunia interrupted. "OH MY FUCKING GOD THE FOOD!" Stephanie yelped. "Taken care of, Steph, and don't cuss in front of the children," Jessi smirked. "Now, go upstairs, change, and shower, missy and that's an order! Hup! 2,3,4, HUP! HUP!" "Same for you, Harold," Francis and Jessi smirked. Harold and Stephanie ran up the stairs. "Since when do they become drill sergeants?" Stephanie asked. "Since Francis's father was in WWII, when that bastard Hitler was in power over in Germany. Killed a lot of innocent people, he did," Harold answered. So, Harold and Stephanie took their showers, separately unfortunately for Harold, and got dressed. "How does my dress look, Harry, dearest?" she asked seductively. "Perfect, Steph, matches your eyes doesn't it?" he replied. "No, of course not, my eyes are purple," she said with her voice full of anger. "Are they really? Since when?" Harold replied stupidly. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRG!! YOU BLOODY PRAT!!!! NO! THEY ARE STILL EMERALD GREEN LIKE THE DRESS!!! AND." Stephanie ranted. Harold had interrupted her with a long passionate kiss. "Oh, Harry," she said dreamily. "So, what do you think of my tux," he said after she finished staring into his deep ocean blue eyes. "Lovely, dear. Now, go scoop up Petunia and have her change," Stephanie said as she regained her senses.  
  
She sat down at her desk and started to type up, on her typewriter, Lily's birth announcement. A/n: No comps in 1960, so I couldn't live! I'm sure most of us couldn't. Mr. Harold Michael Fredrick and Mrs. Stephanie Marie Antoinette Evans would like to announce the birth of their 2nd daughter, Miss Lily Jenna Marie Antoinette Evans, was born on August 7th, weighing in at 6lbs and 14 oz, and was 13 inches long. Lily has one older sister, Petunia Rebecca Hannah Evans, who is 4 years old. "Hey Steph! Can I type James's announcement?" Jessi asked. "Yeah, go for it Jess," Stephanie replied to her best friend. "Thanks, Steph," Mr. Francis Orion James and Mrs. Jessica Katherine Meaghan Lupin-Potter would like to announce the birth of their 1st son, Mr. James Orion Francis Potter, was born on August 6th, weighing in at 7lbs and 8 oz, and was 17 inches long. James has one older sister, Samantha Tara Jessica Potter, who is 4 years old. "Come on Jess, we got to go join the party," Stephanie squealed. "Bloody Hell! You sound like we're 16 again. Oh, wait a minute, we are 21, now I remember," she said as she smacked herself in the forehead.  
  
Next chapter is the party; sorry it took so long. Mom's nagging me to read the annoying summer reading book and do my dialectical journal. I have 2 bloody weeks!!! 


	4. Of Dinner Parties and Corruptions

I Will Always Love You  
  
By: Skittles713  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Sally, and other characters I invent on the way. R/R, only if you want to.  
  
Summary: Lily and James have been best friends since birth. Their adventures leading up to Hogwarts, at Hogwarts, and beyond. James fell for Lily before he even knew what love was, the same for Lily, except for with James. Watch them fall in love and grow ever so close.  
  
A/n: Lily is muggle-born, and James lives in a muggle neighborhood. ~Telepathy~ Oh, yes to answer musicizthebest's question It may, it may not. I'll let you readers decide. Should it be or shouldn't like Romeo and Juliet?  
  
"Jess, Steph I was wondering when we were to be graced with your presence once more," Francis laughed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile with the kids ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~ Man! Parents are stupid! I will never be that stupid or ignorant. ~ L  
  
~ Really, Lilsie, I was wondering when you would finally realize that. ~ J  
  
~ Shut it, Jamsie. I lo.~ L  
  
~HEY! What's going on guys? ~ S  
  
~ SIRIUS! Don't scare me like that! ~ L  
  
~ We really do need nicknames ~ R ~ WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM ~ L  
  
~ Lily, dearest, you should really watch your language, we are little kids after all, and we have a new member who has virgin ears after all ~ R  
  
~WHO THE HELL MIGHT THAT BE? ~ L  
  
~ May I have the honor of presenting our newest member? ~ R  
  
~ May I present to the court Peter Paul Pettigrew. ~ R  
  
~ H.H.H.I everybody ~ P  
  
~ Hi Dr. Nick! ~ S  
  
~ Siri, what are you thinking? ~ L  
  
~ Nothing, Lils, 'cept that Jamie-boy may have a little crushy-woshy on a certain red haired girl ~ S  
  
~ Who might that be, Siri? ~ L  
  
~ Uhhhhhhhh...... ~ S  
  
~ Noone, Lils, I don't even know what a crushy-woshy is or what love is! ~ J  
  
~ You don't know what love is, James? Look at your parents, that's what love is, compassion for another person love, what your parents show you. Hugs, kisses, affection. Do you get it now? ~ L ~ Yeah, I do. ~ J  
  
~ Lils, how are you so smart? I mean your only 5 days old, how's someone that young so smart? ~ J, S, R  
  
~ Yeeee. aaaahhhh, yo. yo.yo. your on. on. only 5 days old. ~ P  
  
~You just now realized that Peter, damn your slow! ~ J, S, R : Clap hands over their mouths:  
  
~ You see what you caused, Lils? You corrupted us! Now, we may curse for the rest of our lives! ~ S  
  
~ Hehehe! That's my job! I love you, Siri! Hehehe! ~ L  
  
~ Well, let's end this now, and come back later. Ok, Lils guys? ~ J  
  
~ Yeah, later, James, Pete, Sirius, Lily ~ R  
  
~Later Lillikins, guys ~J  
  
~Later~ S  
  
~ La. La. Later ~ P  
  
~Later, Jamsie-boy, Remmie, Siri, Peter ~ L  
  
"She likes Sirius, damn it!" James thought. I guess she thinks I'm dumb, for not knowing what love is, I guess she could never love a dumb prat like me. God! I love her. Even since that day when we were 1st introduced. I'll love her till the day I die. I'll always love her! She's so pretty! Her strawberry hair, the way her eyes light up when she smiles or laughs, the emerald gleam in her eyes, her fair skin, and her smile, oh my god. It's so lovely. She doesn't have teeth yet, but neither do I, god! I love Lily Jenna Marie Antoinette Evans! And I hope she's a witch, so she can go to Hogwarts with me."  
  
~ Thinkin' about something, Jamsie ~ L  
  
~ Oh, hey Lils didn't know that you had scooted over here ~ J  
  
~ Look, Lils, do you really like Sirius? ~ J  
  
~ Yeah, as one of my best friends, you being number one ~ L  
  
~ Really, wow! That's great, Lils! Let's go cry, and have them feed us! I'll clue in Sirius, Remus, and Peter. ~ L  
  
~ Pete, Sirius, Remus? ~ J  
  
~ Yeah? ~ R  
  
~ Yeah? ~ S  
  
~ Huh? ~ P  
  
~ Lils and I are going to cry soon. So, they can feed us because we're hungry. ~ J  
  
~ Yeah, we were thinking the same thing. I want a banana. ~S  
  
~ Ok, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ~ J "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back to the adults ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god! The kids!" Mel yelled.  
  
"Oh, they must be hungry," Sius said.  
  
"No shit! Smart ass!" Jessica screeched.  
  
"No need to turn into Steph, Jess," Romelius softly said to his sister.  
  
"What the HELL is that supposed to mean?" Stephanie said quite rudely.  
  
"Don't yell at my brother, bitch!" Jessica yelled.  
  
"Don't call my wife a bitch!" Harold yipped.  
  
"Oh my god! The kids! They're starving we've got to feed them," Natalie howled.  
  
"So what if I called her a bitch? There isn't anything you can do about it Evans! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" Jessi yelled to high heaven.  
  
"I SAID DON'T CALL MY WIFE A BITCH POTTER!" Harold roared.  
  
Francis entered the room and looked around bewildered. "Was there something I missed?"  
  
A/n: Should Jessi, Francis, Steph, and Harold make up or will this turn into a modern day Romeo and Juliet? Tell me in your reviews.  
  
I want to thank Lils and Jadey for sticking with me this whole time, and the chappie after this is going to be an Author's note thanking ppl. And then I'll be right back up with the story! Sorry I didn't update in a while! School for me starts in 4 days! And I really have to actually do that journal now even tho I have English 2nd day! Well. ~* lotz of luv *~ Skittles713 a.k.a. Ally 


	5. Hehe, im sorry really I love you all!

Ok, guys, here's the scoop:

I moved, I HAD A TON OF WORK TO DO for school this year, and I'm practically killing myself mentally and emotionally with this crush I have on this one person… Anyways, MY computer is not hooked up yet, and chapter 6 sits there waiting, praying, dying to be finished. I'm sorry to all my "fans" out there. I feel so bad. I need motivation, I need a spark, I need some "love" from some old friends, but mainly, I need that comp. So, if you have any ideas, or just don't care about this story anymore, lemme know. Anyways, I'm on summer break now.

Stay cool, y'all and keep in touch. I'll be a junior next year, FYI! WOOOT! LOL! Anyways, let me know!

Love y'all

Ally Meaghan Fiona Violet Lupin, Remus's twin

p.s. yes, this is the same as before in If I Die Before I Wake. lol. im such a lazy...


End file.
